Xiaomu
Summary Xiaomu is a 765 year old Mystic Sage Fox (their lifespan being far longer than a human's) and an agent of the Shinra organization on Earth, dedicated to dealing with supernatural phenomena who first debuted in the action/tactical RPG, Namco X Capcom for the Playstation 2 as one of it's protagonists. She also appears as a playable character in the games Project X Zone, Project X Zone 2, Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier and its sequel Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED. She's Reiji Arisu's partner in Shinra, and also the one who trained him at his father's request. She is quite silly and childish at times. She is also an avid otaku, showing an interest in anime and online gaming (she apparently has played Dark Souls and has made references to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure), and surfing the internet. She carries a sword-staff "Suiren" and twin pistols "Silver" and "Platinum", and can use a variety of mystic arts. She also appears to enjoy being spanked by Reiji. Before Shougo used the forbidden art of the Arisu Clan, he asked Xiaomu to take care of his son Reiji. After ten years, Reiji finally matures into a hardened warrior. During the events of Namco X Capcom, when Saya appears before Reiji, she had a feeling that events would repeat themselves and it would affect him directly. After fighting alongside Reiji and other allies across time and space, she eventually tries to muster the courage to tell the truth of what happened to Reiji's father, but missed her chance due to her hesitance. When the worlds merged, she finally got a chance to say it, but it seems Reiji figured it out. As she pleads him not to use the forbidden art, their friends arrived in time to stop him as well. As soon as they deliver the final blow to Saya, the worlds begin to return to normal. 3 months later, they received an invitation from Demitri. While Demitri's party continued on, Xiaomu and Reiji decided to talk about the future and what their adventure takes next. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Xiaomu Origin: Namco X Capcom Gender: Female Age: 765 Classification: Mystic Huli Jing/Sage Fox (Youkai), Shinra Agent, Otaku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, immortality (type 1), Magic, Spiritual energy manipulation, spiritual senses, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation and shadow manipulation, expert marksman, expert swordswoman, expert martial artist, can conjure balls of foxfire, can drain energy, Shapeshifting, able to call upon and attempt to banish or seal spirits, spiritually ward an area, or attempt to repair minor rifts in the world-wall Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to Haken who can pierce Einst Armor) Speed: Supersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: Massively superhuman Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: A cane-sword in the form of a Buddhist monk's staff, imbued with ice-element magic named "Suiren", twin bladed pistols named "Silver" and "Platinum" that are load with anti-spirit rounds, and grenades Intelligence: Quite intelligent and a highly skilled combatant, Xiaomu has been studying martial arts (Particularly qigong and Shaolin kung fu) ever since she was taken in by a Buddhist convent-school; she's gained a lot of experience over the centuries since, beginning with hand-to-hand techniques, then progressing to staff and sword melee forms as she developed her self-defense skills further. On top of those, her love of pro wrestling has led her to base some moves of her own on techniques she's seen performed in the ring. Finally, she's learned to be a proficient gunslinger, and has learned a few different forms of magic. Xiaomu is familiar with a wide range of youkai and other supernatural beings native to eastern Asia, and sometimes to similar realms, including their normal habits, habitats, and behaviors, as well as weaknesses (Exploitable and otherwise). She also quite childish and an Otaku, her love of anime, video games, and other entertainments has its advantages: she's learned to recognize some of the recurring patterns, tropes, and story elements which occur in different titles and series, and can often pick out similarities between fictional works and her real-life experiences. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable attacks/techniques *'Chirai: Suiren Kata: '''Xiaomu performs a series of quick slashes with her staff, ending with an overhead strike that shoots out a blast of water. *'Sorin: Wave Kata': Xiaomu shoots out a burst of energy from her palms before channeling with her staff to shoot a torrent of water from beneath her enemy. *'Nicho: Tornado Kata: Xiaomu pulls out her pistols before spinning around, firing bullets all the while. *'Karin: Steatite Splitter: '''Xiaomu tosses a series of bombs at her enemy before leaping at them and piledriving them. *'Arisu Style: Sorcery: '''Xiaomu traps her enemy in a sphere of spiritual energy, dealing damage. Afterwards, she breaks the sphere with a kick, before playfully hitting her enemy with her hip. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Chi Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Cane Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Monster Girls Category:Playable Characters